On the Inside
by ScientistEric
Summary: Eric is just a guy making a mod for mod jam, but watch what happens when It get corrupted by what is thought to be a virus. That takes him and the others waiting for the mod to a strange world.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue Part 1

**Hello everyone, my name Scientist or Eric and this is my first Fanfiction on here. I don't know how long I will be doing this for, but my goal is a least 3 big chapters. The main character is molded after me. I will be accepting O.C's throughout the story. At the end I'll put a forum for if you want your character to be in it. Hope you enjoy :) Now without further ado drum roll please (****_Insert drum roll here_****) The Prologue is here. (_Fades away_). Oh and if it's Italicized it means thoughts or talking to the reader.  
**

* * *

"Mehhhh"I say groggily "Stop shaking me"."Come on its Saturday It's 12 'o" Kaiser says while stomping his foot "We have Minecraft to play". _Hi this is a usual Saturday morning for me__. I stay up late on Friday and sleep all day Saturday, but not today I have work to do the deadline_ _for__ this mod I am working on is tomorrow_. I hop out of bed strait onto my already turned on computer. "Thanks bread roll" I say to him as he is going to his room. "Shuddup". _He is Kaiser my brother I call him bread roll because he is chubby and Kaiser is a type of bread, I'm Genius._ I code for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was just about one hour. "Well I deserve a break". "DAD BRING ME UP SOME SWEET TEA!"I yelled. I get my tea, I get back to making the mod, and just code for 3 hours. "Finally I think that is all, now just time to test this baby out" I say to myself. I install it to my Minecraft and get the launcher up and running. "Yes it works! Now all I have to do is just create the automated installer"._ "But before then I should get Kaiser to try it out"_ I leave my computer to give Kaiser the link to download it. "Okay I'll check it out. Um bro, is this supposed to happen. It says my game file are corrupted. _**What did you do**_". "Don't worry I can fix it" I said nonchalantly. I brushed it off as if I didn't upload the full file and I just have to do it again. _For once and my life I was wrong so, so, so, wrong._

* * *

**Well that was the prologue so, how did you like it. "Oh man it was great you so cool". Thank you, thank you, I know. I may put the other on today or tomorrow, as you can maybe tell this sounds familiar well without spoiling anything It is kinda like a Fanfic that I read before. With the whole mod thing and the Topic. I assure you this may be similar in ways, but I will have different outcomes and adventures with the Characters. Also submit some O.C.'s if you want me to put them in here. Until next time I bid you farewell. (Oh, and here is a chart thingy, so you can put your O.C's in Pm me or post a review).**

**_Name:_**  
_**Age (If wanted):**  
**What they look like (and wear)"**  
**Personality:**  
**Anything special about them:**  
**Background:**_  
_**How are they associated with what is going on:**_


	2. Chapter 0: Prologue Part 2

**Hey, it's me, I've gotten some criticism for my previous chapter, I want to say thank you. This is a new chapter with a new Character. Thank you XxXHYpErXxX for the character, without further ado here it is. Oh, yeah we now have a Narrator that narrates this story, His text will be underlined and Italic. Thoughts are just normal now. Other stuff is Italic.  
**

* * *

_Hello, I'm the new Narrator he has hired. This is Kaylie Sorros, she is a 15 year old girl. She is waiting for some mods to come out for Mod Jam a 96 hour contest where the contestants just basically make mods.  
_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep. Yawn_

"Oh it's morning" I say to myself. "That was a strange dream." Wow It's 10:00 A.M. already I should get ready for the day.

I fix my messy bed head, brush my teeth, and change into my day clothes. I have on a T-shirt, Jeans, a sweater, and some slippers.

"Ah, refreshed. It's a beautiful day out lets just close these curtains, there much better"

What should I play maybe some Portal, nah not now. How about Half life nope, I'll just read Harry Potter Fan-fictions, then Minecraft until the other Mods are posted._  
_

I decide to check on the mods for Mod Jam again . It's 3:00, there must have been some posted.

"Finally they all seem to be posted, so first one is Health bars" Review: Great mod helps a lot while playing multiplayer.

"Next is iChun's Sync mod" Review: installed and it is great.

"Now is the better Minecraft mod." _Installation failed your game files are corrupted._

_Better get that checked out Kaylie._

"Ah his e-mail address. How convenient" _The E-mail reads: Hello Eric, I have tried to download your mod and I've gotten an error I don't know if I installed it wrong or if it's the file. I'm sure it's the second one. I would love to see this work it sounds awesome great ideas I just can't play._ I get a reply almost instantly.

* * *

**Well that's all folks. Sorry I haven't been uploading enough I will get back on track. Expect another chapter in lets say 1-3 days. I don't own Minecraft or any of the games said in this chapter, or else I would be rich. Oh and I messed up big time last chapter and put 3 hours of coding instead of 2, now mini-me posted the mod at 4 instead of 3 so, um, don't beat me up. Also, In the next chap you learn about what the mod does. Run Away!  
**


	3. Chapter 0: Final Prologue

**I am so ashamed at how long that took me to write that last chapter. I will never take that long again. No more slacking. This chap we have a new character, by KoG Wolf Blood . This will be the final part of the prologue and the final O.C. **_(For now)_**. On with it then.**

* * *

_It's a me, the narrator. Today's new character is Jhon... wait, WHAT, Error somethings wrong with my script._**No there isn't, he spells it like that.**_ OK then, he is_** No, don't say the next sentence I've got plans for that.** _OK then just skip that, ah here we are, __Jhon Is a 14 year old dude who helps Eric make the mod. That's it wow.  
_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Yes, who is it.", I say to the sound. "Mr. Watterson, it is me, the landowner.", Says landowner Dave. "I have this month's rent right here.". "Oh, OK then that is all."

Now to get to back to work. "Eric, you still there."."Yup , any new e-mails just say this: Sorry about the mess-up that is going on me and me comrade are trying to fix it asap. Got all that.", He says taking a big breath."Yeah, I got it", I say back. "Now let's get to fixing this thing"

_Now here just imagine a coding montage with all sorts of cool things, Because honestly who wants to go through the process of coding, just would be a waste of time if you ask me._

_Later that day _

"Hey Eric, I have a new e-mail.", I say. "Who is it from.", he says back."Someone named Kaylie Sorrows, The E-mail reads: Hello Eric, I have tried to download your mod and I've gotten an error I don't know if I installed it wrong or if it's the file. I'm sure it's the second one. I would love to see this work it sounds awesome great ideas I just can't play.", I tell him.

"Wow she's confident I should switch you out with her to be my assistant". "Ha you couldn't survive a day without me, and I'M NOT YOUR ASSISTANT", I yell out. "Calm down hot head, do I need to get a fire extinguisher.", he says crackling through his headset.

"That's it I'm destroying Science Craft", I say with a hint of excitement in my voice. "Nuuuu not mah server, It wont stand a chance" "Too bad", I say.

The FPS slows but not too much for me. With my comp and the server's Ram, I will almost never lag out on this server.

The chat is flooding with complaints about the lag and the people that know what is going on disconnect. "It's beautiful"

"Hey Jhon I think it's working", He says with a gasp. "Finally, send it over". It's sent to my computer and we start it up.

"Yes we got it working" "Now send it out and tell everyone it's working now"

* * *

**Welp the prologue is over sorry it took so long, this is one of my longest stories yet I had so much more, but I need to stay under 600 words and over 460 words. Bye I'm working on chapter 4 right now It'll be 600 words, as it is the first after the prologue. **


	4. Chapter 1: New begginings

******Wow, just wooow. Can you even forgive me? Well I guess you want some answers on why. I honestly don't know. I'm not flooded with work or real life stuff. I bet you want to get on with it since it's been like two months so without further ado here is the long waited chapter 1.**

* * *

___MOO MOOO MOOO MOOO_

"Ow, stop stepping on me Kaiser, wait...did you lose weight.", I stand up. "Cows?! Whoa, am I in Minecraft".

I look around and see a jungle, a mountain and a beach near me, I'm standing in a plains biome. "My dream's are coming true.", I say to myself.

"So I'm in Minecraft, but how did I get here? Are there others here?" So many questions and not enough answers. I walk around for a minute to look at some of my surroundings and see if I can come up with any reasonable explanation to why I'm here.

I look to the sky, "The sun is getting low, If this is Minecraft I don't want to be outside during the night". I run over to the jungle to get some wood. "I hate jungle wood, it's just so weird".

I feel prying eyes behind me and quickly dunk just narrowly missing an arrow being shot directly at me. ___Rattle Rattle. _"Crap!".

___Clunk, Bow fire._

"What's it shooting at". Just as quickly as it shot the first arrow, another followed.

"Hey you, take this sword and kill it. I can't reach without getting shot". A sword tumbles next to me from where the sound is coming from.

It's a stone sword. I pick it up and get ready to dodge any arrows shot at me. I jump up and start running in the direction I think it is, slashing with all the speed I can muster.

I hear the skeleton chuckle in a familiar way, almost like my brother. But, skeletons can't laugh. "Come on man why'd you mess it up", the voice says. "Sorry dude", the skeleton says back.

"Wait a second, that's Kaiser's voice", I say stopping to think.

"Come on dude I thought you were smarter than this".

Now I get it there trolling me. "Okay then, you got me Jhon and Kaiser".

"Yup, looks like you finally caught on", Jhon says to me.

"I have some questions for you guys.", I tell them.

"Once we got back to base", Kaiser tells me.

___A few minutes later in a very neat house inside of the mountain._

I start throwing my questions at them.

"Do you know whats going on?", I say. They nod no.

"How long have you guys been here?", I say my next question. "I remember waking up here at about noon", Jhon says. "Me as well", Kaiser says.

"How much of this place have you explored, and is it like Minecraft", I say. "Well I explored most of the mountains around here and yes just like Minecraft except it seems like it has mods, our mod to be specific plus loads of others", he looks to Kaiser. "Well I just explored the jungle"

_K__nock Knoc__k_

"Who's that", I say pointing to the figure that just came in the door. "No idea", they say together.

A few more minutes later still in the house.

"Ok so your Kaylie Sorrows. The same Kaylie Sorrows that e-mailed us. There's got to be some sort of thing that connects us all and this place", I say thinking deeply.

"Wait a second, Jhon you said things from my mod are in this place". "Yes, wh... Oh no it can't be". "Shhhh we need to keep quiet", I say in a whisper. "You feel it too". I nod back.

"Excuse me, but could you explain what you two are whispering about to us", Kaylie says to us. "Oh, nothing important", I reply back.

"Hey Eric, What did you say your mod adds again?", Kaiser questions me. "Robots". "What do they do". "All sorts of stuff".

That reminds me I need to see if I can make us one. They'll help a lot.

"You guys build on the house while I mine", I say.

"Dude you suck at giving orders, I think I should be the one to do that", Jhon says. "OK, then go ahead".

_Walking out of the house with an Iron Pick, Eric is going to search for Iron and Redstone to make at least one Robot. Back at the base Kaylie Is expanding on the house. While Jhon is going for materials to help her. Kaiser was sent to guard Eric while he is mining. they all have maps in case if they get lost and they all start getting to work._

* * *

******Well there you go the longest chapter I've ever even dreamed of writing its 850 words (That's a lot). Well I feel like I've made up for my big time out I took. Well good bye, and see you later.**_  
_


End file.
